The invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing in a memory digital data representing a surface-wise-organized topological network, which network contains a set of nodes and segments, each segment having a memory location at which is stored data representing a first and a second node terminating such segment, inclusive of thread pointer data per node indicating a single further segment terminated by such node, each node terminating a subset of segments arranged in a sequence of successive orientations.